Harry Potter and the Camping Trip
by Whimsical Child
Summary: Never in the history of camping could a camping trip go so wrong. The mountain air getsto Ron and...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know the drill: All characters (except the animals) belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Camping Trip  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the beginning of their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione planned a camping trip. They were going to leave for Mammoth Mountain the day after school let out. No other camping trips could have gone more drastically wrong than this one. First they had to fly out to California   
  
"Ron, did you make sure your dad said you could borrow the van? Did he go over with you how you drive the contraption?"  
  
"For that last time...the very last time, Hermione, YES! My dad said yes, and I've known how to drive since our 2nd year!" he chuckled at the end. So did Harry.  
  
"Hey! You two blithering idiots! Will you help me get these tents in the car? They're really heavy!" Ron and Hermione hurried over. They were surprised to find Harry having no trouble putting the tents in the car because his wand was doing it for him. "GOTCHA! Hey...I still can't believe we graduated yesterday...I mean...I still don't know what I'm going to do with my life."  
  
"Well...do you want children? If you do, you should start looking for "the one," said Hermione in her teaching voice.  
  
"EWW! I don't want kids! I'd have to responsible and all that crap! EWW! No!" he replied.  
  
"Ah, we have taught you well," said a voice from above. Fred and George Weasley were hovering above them on their brooms. "Where are all you' off to?"  
  
"We're camping, George! And you can't come! 8th years only-" Ron was cut off by, "LOOK OUT!" Harry and Hermione were throwing dung bombs and exploding snaps at Fred and George, and they retaliated by conjuring some beater bats for Quidditch. Soon, it became a full on war, until the whole driveway smelled like cow dung.  
"Sorry to end the war, Forge and Gred, but we have to be off," said Harry. "We're leaving for Mammoth Mountain right about, NOW!" and with that, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hopped in the car.  
  
"See you in a week, suckers!" yelled Ron, and they were off. They had to drive for 5-6 hours to get to Mammoth. First, Ron drove, then Harry, then Hermione. It was Hermione's turn right now.   
  
"Hermi, are we even close to being there? And is there a bathroom anywhere?"  
  
"Yes, no. FOR THE LAST TIME TODAY, RON!"  
  
"Somebody is grumpy!" chimed in Harry.  
  
  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Do you like the campsite, Hermione? It's nice and big and there's a lot of shade."  
  
"Let's look some more, Ron. I want one a little more close to a bathroom and not as much brush." By then, Harry, Ron and Hermione had been looking for a campsite. "I was reading the book, Camping Like Muggles, last night, and it said try to find a site where you all have plenty of space to get away each night, and that has a big fire-pit," she said in her teaching voice. (She rarely spoke normally now.)  
  
"Fine, we'll do it your way, Hermi," said Ron. They searched for about a half an hour longer when, "IT'S PERFECT!" she cried. "Yes...this is the site we must have! It's official! We have a camping site for the next 3 days!" At that, Harry offered to go register the campsite. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron set up camp. It didn't take long, all they had to do was wait for the muggle cars to pass by and when they were gone, they set up camp...the wizarding way. When Harry returned, he had some bad news.  
  
"Guys, there are no bathrooms here...we have to...you know...be like cavemen. In the bushes! Can you believe it? I can just imagine Draco!" he ended with a smirk, but still grossed out.  
  
"Oh good-" said Hermione, but she was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"What do you mean, oh good? You're the one who's in the fix! Harry and I just have to go water a tree...or open up shop and close up shop!"  
  
"Ron! Shut-up! That's sick! I didn't need to know that! Stop acting like immature 7th grade muggles! Ewww! But, I'm happy because it'll be a true camping experience! Like, we'll be roughing it!"  
  
"Like, totally!" said Ron mockingly. She stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
"Hey! You two lovebirds!" called Harry. At that remark, the looks on their faces looked harmful to Harry. "Let's go swimming! There's a stream beyond those trees that we get to water tonite! Come on!" And with that and a wave of their wands, they were in a bikini, and two board shorts. Ron ignored the feeling, but his heart did a kind of somersault when he saw Hermione in the revealing bikini. He turned around and tried hard not to make eye contact with her. Off they went. Hermione bewitched the rocks to make them higher up and softer and definitely more slippery. So, they used the rocks as slides until about 11:00 at night. They were walking back to the campsite when Hermione screamed and pointed to right ahead of her. There was a mouse.  
  
"Hermione! Why are you scared of a mouse? Aren't you supposed to be the one roughing it?"  
  
"Oh, shut-up Ron. It just took me by surprise," she tried to say coolly. "Come on...let's go to bed. I'm tired." Soon, they reached the campsite and they each went to their individual tents: Harry on the far left, Ron in the middle, and Hermione on the far right. It was about 2:00 in the morning when Hermione heard a scratching at the flap/door in her tent. She woke up with a start.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" wand in hand, she opened the flap and nearly screamed at what she saw. Right in front of her, was a huge bear. She quickly closed the flap and crawled to the opposite side of the tent, all huddled up. Finally, after about an hour, she looked out the window and saw the bear disappear. She grabbed her wand, picked up her pillow and her long-time friend, Night-Night Bear, and opened her flap, ran into Ron's tent, and zipped the flap back up. The sound of Hermione's panting must have woken Ron up, because he woke up and looked at her, rather surprised to see her in his tent.  
  
"Hermi? What's wrong? Come here. It's cold. You and Night-Night Bear can get under the covers." Hermione crawled quickly under the covers with Ron. Yet again, Ron ignored his feelings.   
  
"What happened, Herm?"  
  
"A bear happened, Ron. I was sleeping, and all of a sudden I heard this scratching noise, and I go to the tent flap, and I open it, thinking it was one of you guys. Then I see this huge bear. I tried not to scream. I shut the flap, and waited for an hour until it went away. Then, I came here," she finished with a yawn. Ron adjusted her pillow, and said, "Here. You can sleep here tonight." Too late. She was already asleep, with Night-Night Bear in her arms. Ron's stomach and heart must have talked to each other because they were both flipping and jumping.  
  
"I can't like her. I just can't. I went through this already!" he told himself. "She's my best friend...not my girlfriend. Plus, I'll never see her anymore, now that school is over." He tried to convince himself, but he fell asleep.  
  
  
In the morning, Hermione woke up with her arms around Ron. She removed them abruptly. Unluckily for them both, Ron woke up, the feeling in his hands and legs was gone, and he couldn't stop staring into her beautiful chestnut eyes.  
  
"Um-I'm-sorry, Ron."  
  
"No-it's-uh-fine!" he replied shakily.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, Herm?"  
  
"Is it the mountain air?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Maybe...but what are we going to? We can't...can we?" At that, they just stared at each other and Ron moved closer for a kiss. She put her arms around him. They're lips touched and they kissed. Then, it turned into a major French. Ron felt a warmth go from his lips, all the way down his spine. She felt something similar because she pursued his lips with more feeling, then she pulled away.  
  
"We can...as long as it doesn't hurt Harry," and with that, they kissed again. Then, all of a sudden, Harry apparated into the tent.   
  
"It's fine with me. I've known for a while that you two had sparks."  
  
"How? I never showed any affection to him! (No offense, Ron.)"  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Moving on. I knew because at the graduation party, Dumbledore gave Gracie and me this weird hint: 'Beware of love, Harry. It's good for red-heads.' I was like...ok...he's gone mad. Then, Professor Trelawney came up to me, and made it very clear, by adding invisible sparks (to everyone else but her and me) around you two. So, if I'm not mistaken, crazy Professor Trelawney and mad Professor Dumbledore were right on the spot."  
  
"But-so it's ok with you, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's fine. I've got Gracie, so I'm not totally alone. Now shut-up and kiss her," he took out his wand and put sparks around them, made a few ooing and awing sounds, and left. He went into his tent, took out two pieces of parchment and a quill and ink.   
  
"Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
  
After deciphering your "subtle" hint, you proved yourself right. Ron and Hermione do have feelings for each other. I guess Hermione spent the night in Ron's tent because of a bear problem. The sparks flew, and I think they are in the tent making out. The only thing I'm worried about is if they break up, and hate each other. That means our friendship is shot.  
  
Sincerely, HarryP"   
  
  
  
  
"Dear Professor Trelawney,  
  
Yes, you were right about Ron and Hermione.  
After a bear incident, they figured it out. Long story short, they're in the tent making out as we speak.   
  
  
Sincerely, HarryP"  
  
Hedwig always managed to show up at the right time, because she flew into the tent right after Harry finished the second letter. He tied the letters around the owl's legs, and she was off into the early morning sky. Meanwhile...well, you know...major kissing! Tongue wrestling!  
  
Finally, after about 20 minutes, Ron and Hermione emerged, looking more refreshed than they had in days.   
  
"What's for breakfast? I'm starving!" said Hermione. "We need some food. I planned what we're all going to do today: first, we're going on a hike, then we're going back to the stream."("Yay! I get to see Hermione in a skimpy bikini," said Ron.)"After that, we come back for lunch. Then, we look into the possibility of protecting ourselves from bears." (The last part she said kind of quickly) Ron and Harry whipped out their wands and smiled. They performed a simple charm, (Bearius Impervius) and that was that. Hermione put her hands on her hips, and gave them both that glare. Harry put his wand away and said, "If you two lovebirds will excuse me, I have to go water a tree." And he walked away. Ron seized the opportunity and ran up behind Hermione. He grabbed her around the waist, and dipped her (like in dancing) and they embraced and kissed.  
  
"Ok! You can stop it now!" Harry returned through the trees. Hermione stood up quickly and went red in the face as if she was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Ron's cheeks had a tinge of red.  
  
"That was a good breakfast, Ron. Where'd you get the idea to conjure this?"  
  
"It was in the muggle cooking book Gracie lent me."   
  
"That's one of the things I really like about Gracie. And that's why she's so perfect for Harry. She's so studious and smart. She knows Harry...and good food. They are so perfect together," Hermione thought to herself. "Wait a minute..."she thought. "Why isn't she here?" Hermione had noticed that Harry got sort of a longing look in his eyes when Ron mentioned Gracie.   
  
"Harry? You didn't break up with Gracie, did you?" she asked hurriedly.   
  
"No! Why'd you think that?" again he got that longing look in his eyes.  
  
"Be right back," she said as she disapparated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: You know the drill...all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Gracie Merrytoad belongs to me. Oh, and the animals belong to me. And, Laura Nolan, (I think) I didn't see your camping trip. This one's modeled after my family and me: me, separate tent, bear, me cry baby and sleep in mommy and daddy's tent. Enjoy All!  
Ps. Sorry about the R/H thing...I don't have a true favorite I just picked them. To pick up where we left off...  
  
  
And with that, Hermione was gone. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. Meanwhile, Hermione disappeared into Gracie's bedroom. She apparated into the bedroom to find Gracie crying on her bed. She rushed to her side and asked her what was the matter.  
  
"My cat was just put to sleep!" she sobbed. "She had nose cancer!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about your cat. But, I think I have something that might just cheer you up! Come on, pack your bags for about 3 days away...pack bathing suits and shorts...maybe a pair of pants too," Hermione instructed her. As soon as she was packed, Hermione ran downstairs to tell Gracie's parents where she was going, and that it was a surprise for her. Then, they disapparated back to the camping site. When they got there, the camp was empty, so Hermione explained.  
  
"Every time we mentioned you, Harry got all sad. And, I think he's feeling a little left out because, well, me and Ron-"  
  
"I knew it! Dumbledore and Trelawney told us...in their own ways. Sooo? Do you see fireworks when you kiss him?"  
  
"Why would I? What do you mean, fireworks?"  
  
"Oh, never mind..."she said with a smile.   
  
"So, anyways, you can sleep in my tent. Plus, that way we can be together and keep each other safe-"  
  
"What do you mean...safe?"  
  
"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" Just then, the boys reentered the camp, Harry running with a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"Gracie! Where did you come from?" They bumped into each other, and were both laughing. Gracie put her finger to Harry's lips as to quiet him. They both giggled a bit, (as we all know, not at all like our Harry) and kissed. Then, the other couple kissed. After a couple minutes, they were all in their bathing suits. (Theboys were giving each other the thumbs up when they saw the girls in their bikinis.  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this is sooo short, but I have to get ready for field hockey practice, and I wanted you to have something to read.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: you know the drill! You do it like 20 times a day…H.P, H.G., R.W. all belong to Jo R. Gracie and all of the animals belong to me. To pick up where we left off…oh…p.s. If in the last fewstories…including this one, myspace bar key has not been working, so sorry if at points in the story, it is hard to read. Enjoyall! -Example oh, and p.s.s. this might not be as up to par as the last ones. One part is just strange. But, it expresses my feelings on how I would want my cat to live in me. And I own Lucky too. She was my cat. She still is.

The two couples hand in hand walked to the stream, where they again enchanted the rocks. 

"Ron! Put me down---AHHH!" Hermione yelled as Ron threw her in the stream. Then, he dived in after her acting like a bear.

"ROAR!" yelled Ron almost sarcastically. Meanwhile, Gracie and Harry were having their own little war. (No, not a tongue war.) They both enchanted their wands so that water and water balloons would fly out of them, and hit each other. Then, all 4 of them decided to end the wars, and they started their hike. At the very end of the hike, it was dusk; there was a small hill with brown crunchy leaves all the way down, with nothing in the way. When they all got up there, the sun was setting. It was very romantic. The guys did a "Richie Cunningham" move: they yawned and stretched their arms so they could put them on the girls' shoulders. The girls acted as if they didn't notice, but girls are very smart. All of a sudden, Ron pushed himself closer to Hermione, and they began a long, sweet kiss. Then, Ron kind of pushed them over and they rolled down the hill toppling over and over each other. Harry could be heard at the top saying to Gracie, "Now that's a smart guy! What a move!"(Gracie playfully hit him.) Ron and Hermione hit the bottom. Ron was against the ground, Hermione's upper body on him, her legs to the side of him. They stared at each other, both with a longing for closeness. Hermione bent over and kissed him. Hermione kissed him seductively. It was the most passionate kiss either had ever had. She pulled back.

"Ron…did you—are we?" Hermione had seen the fireworks. She had seen big fireworks.

He looked at her. "I—um—did you?" all he could do was stutter. Then, at the same time, they both said, "Fireworks," and giggled. They pulled back together, Ron's back against the leaves. If they were surrounded in glass, it would have been all fogged out. Ron pulled away this time and whispered in her ear, "I love you." 

Meanwhile, Harry and Gracie weren't as serious, but they headed back up to camp hand in hand.

"Do you think they're in love, Harry?"

"Very much so. I've never seen anyone in love as much as those two. They've been hiding behind it for so many years. Opposites attract, and there's living proof, Grace." He took her chin and pulled it to his face. Two passionate kisses tonite! After a while, they pulled back. They walked back just talking about everything. Then, Gracie said something unexpected.

"Harry, do you want to have kids?" He looked at her.

"No! I don't want kids! Always dirty! Having to change their diapers? Ewww. No way. Not for this wizard." He realized he had said the wrong thing because Gracie's eyes watered up and she ran ahead to the camp. Just then, Ron and Hermione came up behind Harry, their arms around each other. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked. He explained, and when he finished, he was glad looks couldn't kill.

"How could you be so dumb? You never say that to a girl! It's like in the rulebook, Harry!" and she stormed off to talk to Grace.

"Hey, Gracie. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I guess Harry told you. You see, the thing I want most in the world, other than love, is children. I can't wait to become pregnant, or be a mother. But what if Harry's the one for me…and he doesn't want kids?" she sobbed.

"He will…give him time. When and if sometime in the future, you find you're pregnant, he'll be overcome with joy."

"Thank you, Hermi," she said.

"Now that that's all right, let's go to bed. I'll go tell the boyfriends, (I still can't believe it) and we can hit the sack!"

"I must agree with Herm, Harry. That was harsh. Even worse than when you called Cho, (he makes a shiver-like move) a you know what when she knocked you off your broom, and lost the game for you! You were going out with her!"

"So now, you're only going to side with Hermione! Great! So I don't have a friend!" and he stormed off into his tent.

"What's wrong with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, he's upset. He thinks I'm taking sides with you."

"That's funny! Hey…are we really on the same sides this time?"

"I guess so!"

"Well anyway, we are off to bed. See you tom—umm---" Ron had come in for the kiss.

"---ummm…Ron?" she muttered between lip-locks, "I love you back." and with that, she turned and left. Ron, who stood paralyzed for at least two minutes, jumped up for joy.

"Gracie….you know those fireworks you were talking about?"

"Yes."

"Well…we saw them. Oh, Gracie…it was so romantic! We were rolling down the hill hugging each other, and then I landed, like semi-on top of him, and we kissed…oh and it was so passionate! And you know what he said to me? He said he loves me! I'm in love! While I was kissing him, I felt like I never wanted it to end. I wanted to kiss him forever. I was so happy he was there. It was this indescribable feeling. Like my heart was growing larger and larger…to infinity! I was so scared it would go away, too. I think…I mean…I think I know…he's the only one for me, and I'm not supposed to kiss anyone else for the rest of my life. Oh Gracie…I love him. I told him, I love him!—What's wrong, Gracie?"

"That was the most beautiful speech ever!" she laughed/sobbed.

That night, after they were all asleep, Harry heard a growling sound. At first he thought it was his tummy, but he heard it again. He peeked outside his window, and saw a mountain lion. The only thing he could think of was Gracie…and how he needed to protect her. He grabbed his wand and unzipped the door and made a run for Hermione and Gracie's tent. The lion was a lioness, and it saw Harry dash from tent to tent. But, it just stood there. Then, right as harry zipped up the girls' tent, the lioness attacked. Harry scooted over to Gracie's side of the tent…Gracie looking at him in bewilderment…

"What are you doing?" Then, the lioness growled again.

"Lucky?" Gracie asked almost amazed. She sat up. The great cat meowed. Gracie got up quickly, but took her wand. She slowly opened the tent. By then, Hermione was awake, and both Harry and Hermione looked at each other curiously. Grace was completely out of the tent by now. The moonlight created a shadow of what was happening outside against the tent. The big lioness ran towards her and jumped on her. Harry screamed, but when he got outside, he saw the big cat licking her face. He turned around, and zipped the tent back up. Then Hermione spoke.

"Harry, Gracie told me today that she put her cat down to sleep…do you suppose she meant mountain lioness as a cat? I thought owls were odd pets!" Just then, the great cat backed up, and turned, and ran for Grace, but it didn't stop. The cat kind of turned into a spirit and entered Gracie through her chest. It looked suspiciously like the cat entered her heart. She walked back in and said to the stunned faces,

"That was my cat Lucky. Oh, and by the way…I know what I want to do with my life. I'm going to be a transfiguration teacher. Oh, and…I'm going to learn how to become an animagi. I'm going to be a mountain lioness. Each word made Harry and Hermione mouths drop lower. "Oh, wait a second. Come here you guys!" They all got out of the tent and Grace took out her wand, and muttered "Lucky" under her breath. Then, she became a mountain lioness. She made a weird noise and then she turned back and said, "Never mind. Lucky gave me the power to turn into her 

every time I concentrate and say Lucky. So, I don't need to learn! Ok, I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Ok…night, Gracie. Love you," he said, still quite puzzled.

"Love you too!" she yawned. Hermione turned and entered the tent after she shrugged at Harry.

(That's the part that's just strange and weird. Now, you may ask me, if I think it's weird, why'd I put it in? Well, that's simple. Because I wanna! ;) )

The next morning at breakfast, all was back to normal. (Or as normal as it could be after a night like that.) Ron, of course, heard everything. Well, everything was going ok until a rat jumped on the table and Hermione screamed. Ron yelled, "Hey, Scabbers! Get out of here!" (Of course, he was being sarcastic.) Although, being sarcastic is kind of hard when you've got your girlfriend clutching to your arms like no tomorrow. Anyway, they all decided to go for another hike that day. They packed a lunch, and they were off. They hiked up a path with lots of dirt, and tons of rocks. They didn't bring their wands because they were going far and didn't want to put them in the backpacks for fear that they might snap. When they decided to go back…(Could this camping trip get any worse?) they discovered that they were lost…to be continued. 

Ok I have to admit, that wasn't the best I could do. Can you believe my original plan was to make Ron and Hermi just deny their love until the end? I'm such a bad planner! Please don't flame me! There are some parts I like…but others are just wrong and strange. (the wildcat freakish thing)

Anyway, thanks for reading. I'll be back in about a week, ok? Sorry, I've got like 20 plans for tis weekend and 4th of july! (BIG FIREWORKS!)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Camping Trip  
  
Part 4  
  
LOST! AHHHHH!  
  
Anyway, moving on. I found some time to write some more. Ok...enjoy!  
  
"Ok, Hermione! You're the best one here at acting in a crisis!" Harry said.  
  
"Ahem, let's not forget 'light a fire!' then 'there's no wood!'" Ron chuckled. He recited the last part, "Honestly... 'there's no wood' are you a witch or not?"  
  
"Oh shut-up, Ron. I'm trying to think. Did any of you pay attention in Astronomy classes?" they all shook their heads no. "Am I the only one?" she said exasperatedly. "Ok, when it's dark, we'll be able to see the stars, am I correct? Ok then, we have to find the North Star...and oh dear. We don't know which way camp is just from the North Star!" then, she did something VERY unexpected. "CRAP!" Everybody looked up and gave her this look like, who the heck are you. Harry spoke, "Geez, Ron. You must kiss good!"   
  
"Shut-up Harry! Don't give Ron that much credit!"  
  
"Gee, thanks!"  
  
"Nothing personal-hey, Gracie-do you need your wand to turn into Lucky?"  
  
"No" she seemed to catch on to the way Hermione was thinking. "Wish me luck! I'm going to go find the camp as a mountain lion! It'll be easier because of my nose and the ability to jump and climb." With that, she became the lioness again.   
  
"There, she goes! There she goes again! Waisten' through my brain!" Harry sang. Ron chuckled. They sat there and played games for about 2 hours, until all of a sudden... "Harry, turn around very slowly..." Hermione said with fear and warning in her voice. There, standing upright was a huge bear...yet again. Hermione fainted, and Ron moved slowly to her. What he feared had happened. Her head had hit a rock with a very sharp edge. Her head began to bleed, and soon, it was bleeding heavily. Harry, knowing that they had to get her to the campsite so they could fix her, had an idea.  
  
"Please...go away. Leave us be, and we will leave you be."  
  
"Harry? Are you off your rocker? Just because you can talk to snakes you get all hot-headed with other creatures!"  
  
"Sorry, I thought that maybe all the animals talked the same. So, it didn't come out in Parselmouth? Wait a second; check the backpack to see if my invisibility cloak is in there. Hurry. That'll give us time."  
  
"You brought it! Come here, and we can put it over us." They were all under the cloak. The bear, just stared, and finally turned around. Just in time, Grace reappeared with their wands. They took off the cloak, and proceeded to disapparate. They were finally out of that mess. Ron carried Hermione to tent, and Grace, who was good at wizard nursing, healed the wound, and then, like any practical thing to do, splashed water on her face. She awoke.  
  
"Oh, good, we're home. How'd it go, Gracie?"  
  
"Good! Hey, do you know what just happened?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I think I fell asleep, and then I woke up to Ron kissing my lips. We were kissing until about now, right Ron?"  
  
"Yes!" he replied quickly, and gave them a warning look to let her think that in peace. Harry brought Grace over to the other side of the tent, and asked her if she would be ok, with the memory loss.  
  
"She'll be fine. Now we know what she dreams about," she added.  
  
"Come on! Let's go to the stream. I'm in the mood for swimming," said Hermione normally. With a wave of all their wands, they were in bathing suits. Grace and Hermione were talking (about boys *what else*) and the boys were getting the towels.  
  
"Hey, Harry, is tomorrow our last day here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. We're leaving at around 8 or 9 p.m. because of Lavender. When she ran up to give him a kiss good bye when she came over here to tell him that," (Gracie was waving her arms dramatically to shut him up) "she loved him. She also told him that her and Parvati had been crystal gazing. The plane we HAD tickets for (Ron was now waving his arms for him to stop) Hermione didn't see because she was in front of them. Her ears seemed to have turned a bright pink. "...is going to crash according to those two. Actually, when Ron was going out with her, she did that stuff pretty well..." Harry finally realized he had said something-um-BAD. Very bad. Hermione turned to face Ron, and Gracie grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the tent, giving him a warning look not to interrupt.   
  
"How could you? You told me you never had feelings for her! How could you," she said for the second time. "You lied to me, Ronald Weasley. Why didn't you tell me? That's it! You've broken my heart again. I've had it. No more chances," by now, she was sobbing profusely. "Never again..." The words seemed to ring in and out of Ron's ears. 'Never again...' Hermione ran to her tent, and Ron could tell by the sound that she was packing her things. Then, he saw her shadow point her wand at herself, and she disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Gracie wasn't too pleased with Harry right about now.  
  
"Why? Didn't you see our arms waving at you to shut-up? Did you forget that Ron was going to tell her what happened tonite? He wanted to tell her in his own way...the right way! But no, you had to go and blab it to the world. I'm sure that she has disapparated somewhere by now, and nobody will know for at least 2 days where she went. Now, I suggest you go speak to your best friend. He just lost the woman he loves. You should be there for him...although he's not too pleased with you...I can imagine. Go on! You did it. I'm going to try to find her. I may be gone for a couple of days. She needs a friend." She turned and left the tent. "Could this camping trip get any worse?" she thought. Ron was still standing there... tears rolled down his cheeks. Grace walked over to Ron and hugged him. "Keep your chin up. If love is true, you'll find a way back to her. I promise you." Ron just stood there. Grace stood up and left. She went into the tent to find a disturbing note:  
  
  
"Dear Grace, thank you for being my friend...my best friend. I have gone somewhere that particular Weasley will never find. If you wish to find me, I doubt you can. Where I am, it's worse than being caught in Gringott's. I'll be ok. Love to you and Harry...when I forgive him, Hermione"  
  
Grace, had a sudden idea. She ran to Harry's tent. "Harry, where is Ron's brother, Charlie working?"  
  
"Romania. Why?"  
  
"Never mind." She left the tent, packed some things and disapparated to Romania. She walked the village streets, and saw a sign, that said 'Dragon Studies Inc' she walked in. She knew at once who was at the desk, reading. He had flaming red hair, and his ears had freckles.   
  
"Excuse me...Charlie? Is it?"   
  
"Yes, how may I-oh, yes. Upstairs. In the second room to the right. What happened, and why'd she come here?"  
  
"She loves your brother, but a girl kissed him, and Harry blabbed, she thought he was never going to tell her, and he was...that night. Gotta go!" she said this all very quickly. Charlie chuckled, "Ahhh, love."  
  
Grace went straight to the room, and found Hermione crying her eyes out on the bed. She rushed to her side. She pulled her into her arms and hugged her. Hermione's chestnut eyes had turned into a beautiful brown because of the red around them. Tearstains were all over her cheeks, and her hair was wet. Her pillow was very wet. She couldn't have stopped sobbing for a million Knuts.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." That was all she could say. What do you say to someone who just got his or her heart broken?   
  
"GO AWAY! I HATE EVERYONE! JUST, LEAVE ME BE!"  
  
"Nope, sorry, can't do that. That's not what friends do. I'm staying with you. Plus, if you really wanted me to go, why you give me huge hints about the Weasley. 'Only that particular Weasley can't find' and 'worse than being trapped in Gringott's' oh come on. Ron won't think of here, and Charlie studies dragons that are also used to guard stuff at Gringott's." she smiled gently at Hermione. Hermione turned up and looked at her. "You really care that much about me?"  
  
"Of course, Herm."  
  
"I loved him! He lied! I love him!" she sobbed. "When he kissed me, I felt complete. When he held me, I felt safe. When he talked to me, I felt happy. Now, I feel empty and scared. And pissed!" (Amazing how girls' moods can change so quickly. Take note, boys!)   
  
"Here. See if this helps," said Gracie. She took out her wand and muttered something. Out of her wand came a bubble. She spoke. "Harry and Ron, please." At once, it showed Harry and Ron speaking. You could hear what they were saying too.  
  
"I miss her. I was going to tell her tonight what happened, because I knew if she found out like she did, she'd hate me forever. Why'd you have to go and say that?"  
  
"I don't now. Me and my big mouth. It's gotten me into trouble before with Gracie." At that remark, Grace nodded and said, "You betcha." That made Hermione laugh a bit. Ron continued.  
  
"I love her so much. I even planned out how I was going to propose to her." Hermione looked a little paler. "I was going to take her on my broomstick, and go to the top of Hogwarts, and look at the stars. Do you want to hear what I was going to say?" Harry nodded. "I was going to say, 'I love you with all my heart and soul, Hermione.' I was going to run my fingers through her hair. Then, I was going to kiss her, and slowly pin her to the top of the castle. I'd be kissing her, and pull away gently, bring the ring out of my pocket and say, 'Marry me, Hermione Granger, for my love is greater than anything else in the world.' Now, she'll never hear that. Nor will she ever listen to me when I try to tell her that I despise Lavender. You know Harry, I wish you hadn't left out the most important part."  
  
"I know. I stopped before I could blab that you pushed her away--"  
  
"---And professed my love to Hermione." Gracie turned around to look at Hermione, but she was gone. Puzzled, Gracie looked around, when something in the bubble caught her eye.   
  
"Hermione! You clever witch!" Hermione was behind the tents, not seen be the boys yet. She looked up into the sky, and mouthed thank you, and blew a kiss. She then walked over to Ron. Ron sat there...shocked.  
  
"Where-how?"  
  
"Shhh." Hermione put her finger to his lips and kissed him. Passionately. More passionately than ever before. "Let's go somewhere private," she said. Ron, still shocked, walked into his tent with her.  
  
"Before you say anything, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But I was,"  
  
"Now, before You say anymore, I heard it all. Grace did this bubble thingy, and I was able to watch it all."  
  
"So, you heard my proposal?"  
  
"Yes." Ron thought this 'yes' -meant no. It showed in his face.  
  
Hermione leaned over and kissed him, and they fell over. Ron put his arms around her lower back, and Hermione put her arms snuggly around his neck. They were close again. Ron rolled over on his back, and Hermione's upper body was on his, they were still kissing. She finally pulled away and...  
  
"Yes, Ron. I love you and you alone. I will marry you. But, when we're ready. We're still only seventeen. Well, I am. But, could you got to the trouble of proposing again when we're ready?"  
  
"Yes. Now, shut-up and kiss me." They kissed and kissed and kissed. Meanwhile, Grace had gotten back, and was talking to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they're in the tent kissing," concluded Gracie.   
  
"Why don't we ever do that, Gracie?"  
  
"Because you never make a move on me!"  
"Would you call this a move?" he leaned over her and they kissed. She leaned back slowly and he was on top of her.  
  
  
  
We jump 2 years into the future:  
  
Hermione had completely forgotten about her promise to marry Ron, even though they were still together. Harry and Gracie were still together. Gracie remembered because Hermione had told her. Her and Gracie were living together.  
  
"Grace, I have a date with Ron tonite. Can you feed the cats for me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks. I've gotta go. Bye!"  
  
  
  
"I went to Egypt to get it. Isn't it beautiful? I hope she likes diamonds."  
  
"She does. Every girl does."  
  
"How should I propose? I want to totally surprise her."  
  
"I can't tell you, Ron. All I can say is just let your heart say it. Your mouth'll do the rest!"   
  
"Ok, wish me luck!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"So, what are we doing tonite, Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm not telling you yet...it's a surprise."  
  
  
An hour later...  
"Now, close your eyes, Hermi. Are they shut? Good." Ron took out his wand, and muttered something under his breath. At once, they were floating to the sky.  
  
"Can I open my eyes yet?"  
  
"No. I'll tell you when." He took out his wand, and pointed it to the moon. They were headed straight for it. Soon, they were in space. Then, the moon. Ron had enchanted the air so they could breathe. They landed. "Ok. Open." She opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I thought I'd bring you to the stars. There was food and a candle on the ground. There was a big tablecloth under the food. He motioned for her to sit down. After they finished dinner, Ron cleared it away, and he held her. Both, staring at the stars. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. Soon, they had their arms around each other on the ground. Ron pulled away. He took the ring out of his pocket. She hadn't noticed, so she kept on kissing him.   
  
"Marry me," Ron whispered in her ear. Tears formed in her eyes, and she laughed, "Yes! I'll marry you. I love you more than anything." The rest of the evening was spent kissing, and the trip back was even more beautiful because Hermione saw it all.   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Camping Trip  
  
Last Part...I promise!  
  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah! You know the drill. Everybody but Gracie and the animals belong to the talented J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!  
  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! AHHHH! I'm getting married!" yelled Hermione as she walked in the door of her home. Gracie greeted her by running to the door with a bat in her hand looking terrified.   
  
"Oh, it's you. Don't do that again! You scared me--" What Hermione had announced just sunk in.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! HE PROPOSED! Congratulations, Hermi! I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"The best part is, well I'll tell you tomorrow, but I want you to be my maid of honor."  
  
"Of course!" The commotion on a scale of 1-10 was a 20. Neither of them slept that night. Now, over at the boys' flat...  
  
"So, Ron...how'd it go? Are you two getting hitched or what?"  
  
"We are! She said yes. Isn't that great?! Oh, and by the way...will you be my best man? If I ask the twins, they'll probably mess it all up, and you know how Hermi is."  
  
"Sure! Oh yeah. Well, congratulations Ron. I'm sure you'll be very happy."  
  
So, the story goes they got married. Everything went according to plan. Obviously. With a bride like that. Anyway, the honeymoon was definitely something to talk about. They went to the Muggle Hawaii, but stayed in a wizard hotel. Their honeymoon was planned for two months.  
  
  
"I've learned from Harry's mistakes, Herm, and I just want to say out front...I want to have kids."  
  
"Me too. I can't wait to be a mom. To have something so tiny to love."  
  
"Now I know we are meant for each other," Ron laughed. He turned to her. He took her chin and softly pulled it to his face. They kissed in the sunset. Ron picked her up and carried her to their Hotel suite. He gently set her on the bed. He climbed over next to her. He pulled her close to him.  
  
"Umm-I love you, Ron. I'm glad we're in love."  
  
"Me too. But, shut-up and kiss me."  
  
"Ok-umm-" she replied. They got closer and closer to each other. When for a brief second the opened their eyes to look at each other, they saw that longing to be close. And this time, they could. Ron took off his shirt and threw it off into the room. She did the same. Soon, underwear was the only thing holding them back from closeness. Then, nothing.   
  
  
They both lay in bed the next morning in each other's arms. They were the kind of couple that when you look at them, you can just tell that they are very much in love. Hermione stirred awake. She woke to find that her arms were around Ron's neck. She got a dejavu. The first morning they had realized they loved each other began just like this. She began to cry, not for sadness, but for happiness. Maybe a little fear too. Ron woke up from the sobs. She had not yet removed her arms from around his neck.   
  
"Hermi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I love you and I don't want it to go away," she sobbed.  
  
"It won't I promise you. If I thought it would end, do think, I, Ron Weasley would propose? I think not. Besides...I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
And so, my sappy Romance comes to an end. The group never, ever went on a camping trip again. And, about 10 months later, two new Weasley's came into existence...with a bang. Noah and Owen, were very, very, much like their twin uncle's. About a year later, Harry popped the question to Grace. She said yes. Badda-Bang, Badda-boom, The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
